User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 1
First Day Of School I woke up at around 6:30 AM this morning. At first, I forgot what today was. But when I saw my calendar, I realized that it was August 6: the first day of school. I went up to my desk and picked up my pile of clothes. I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower and to get ready for school. After my shower, I went to the kitchen to see if there was anything worth eating. As usual, there was nothing worth shit in the kitchen. I'll probably have ti go shopping for more food later on in the day, if mom does remember to give me some money. If not, I'll have to live off school food as well as fast food and junk food that I regularly buy. I keep a box of junk food in my room like pretezels and potato chips so mom doesn't gobble them all down. I do eat them everyday, but I totally need something else just so I don't get sick from them. "Looks like I'm eating school food today", I said to myself. I went back into my room and then locked the door. I then pulled open the loose floor-boards where I keep my money. There was at least $150 in the floor, but I only took out $10 for my meals today. I'm going to have to not overspend my money until payday. For my part-time job, I work at a chop shop located in the industrial district Stockyard. I have had the job for three years and so far I stole six cars as well as torn apart cars for custom parts. I make plenty of money for what I do. For each week, I make $50 and I usually spent that money on fun or new C.D.s or even a new game. But since I'm a high schooler now, I'm going to have to save that money and make sure I have enough for my license as well as a car. So money will be an issue for me since I don't know how much a license will be and how much a used car would at least be. After putting away my money, I left my apartment and started heading for school. Luckily for me, the school was located on the other side of Central, which is not really that big when you lived here for so long. The only problem you would have would be the traffic. Traffic in Central is very busy and aggressive since people are trying to get to work, so walking across a street can be very dangerous for anyone in the morning. I nearly got hit by a car once when I wasn't paying attention, but the guy managed to hit the brakes before he could actually hit me. That was a mistake that I wasn't going to do again. I'm totally careful now when I cross the streets. After making my way through the busy streets, I finally made it to my school. By then, it was 7:30 AM. School doesn't start till 8:30 AM, but it's always good to have some breakfast early before other people show up. Great, I thought. I cannot wait to start another school year in this dump of a school. Carcer City Academy has been ranked so far as the worst school in the state of Liberty as well as in the country. Reviews have stated that this is the perfect school for a kid to attend if their parents want them to grow up as future convicts and sociopaths. I can honestly see where those critics are coming from on that. There was always alot of violence going on somewhere in the school. It is mainly because of the clashes between the three cliques in the school: the Greasers, Socs and Jocks....and I use the term "cliques" because they are the groups that causes the most trouble in the entire school. I entered the caferteria and saw that only a few students, including some from the cliques, were already there. They all must have had the same idea as well. I went up to the counter and got myself some beacon, sausage, small bowl of cereal and some milk while at the same time trying not to bump into any of the cliques the wrong way. Like I said before, there are three cliques in this school. First, there are the Greasers, who got their name from the novel The Outsiders ''by S.E. Hinton. They work on cars in the school autoshop during most of their freetime. They wear mostly leather or denim jackets as well as grease their hair back. It is always a good idea to avoid fighting them as they happen to have switchblades on them most of the time. Then there's the Socs, who also got their name from the novel. They are stuck-up jerks and they treat everyone who isn't wealthy like trash. I extremely hate them as they seem to like to try and cause shit with me by saying things about my mom. I would to love to beat the crap out of all of them if I had the chance, but one kid against an entire clique seems impossible. They dress up in different-colored sweater vests and kakkis. And lastly, there's the Jocks who dress up in mostly sweat pants and leatherman jackets. They all play sports as well as have alot of money like the Socs. For some reason which I do not know, the Socs hate the Jocks and they are usually seen getting into agruments before turning into a fight. All the cliques rival one another which causes alot of violence in the school. That is why this school is labeled as the worst school ever. There are other social groups in the school, but it's not like they cause trouble on a daily basis. There's nerds, goths, emos and then there's just plain students who don't belong to social groups or cliques. Me and my friends are one of those people. Once I got my breakfast, I went over to an empty table to eat my breakfast in peace. When I was just halfway through eating it, one of the Socs, Carl Jenkins, came over to my table. Carl Jenkins was probably one of the richest kids in the school. His dad owns a share of the Vapid Motor Company, which he makes $500,000,000 a year off of. Carl always likes to rub it in on his peers as well as other people in the school that his dad makes that large amount of money. Almost everybody in the school hates him, including me. "Hello, C-Money. What kind of name is that anyway? It's like you got it from a homeless bum", he said in an agressive kind of way. "I don't know where it came from. I just came to school and was called that one morning", I spat out. "Well as least I don't need a nickname for people to know me. My dad makes alot of money off his share of the Vapid Motor Company", he stated. "Keep saying that. I'll burn down the factory if you saying that", I told him. Just then, the other Socs came up beside Carl and asked, "What's going on?" "He threatened to ruin my way of being wealthy", Carl told them. "Watch yourself Mason, or your mom will be getting her ass kicked when we see her again", they threatened. "What's going here?" one of the Greasers said. "Fuck off, trailer trash. This ain't your business", Carl remarked. "Don't talk to Landon like that", another Greaser said. "Fuck you all. You ain't worth the education here at this school", Carl said. Pretty soon, the Greasers and the Socs were at each other's necks and then they started fighting. As for me, I just continued eating my breakfast and watched the fighting going on. It wasn't long till a teacher broke up the fight and everyone continued with eating their food. I got finished with my food, went to see what class I should go to first on the list outside the main office and then went outside for some fresh air till classes started at 8:30 AM. After the bell rung, I went to my first period class. My first period teacher was suppose to be one of the toughest science teachers in the school named Miss Ferguson. According to some of the seniors that graduated last year, she doesn't take bullshit from any students and will sometimes blackmail them just to get her way. They said one student was threatened, but he refused to do what she asked him to do. From what I heard, he ended up getting arrested the next day when he first stepped on campus. I don't know if those seniors were bullshiting us, but I'm not too thrilled to be in her class and finding out first hand about it. When I got to Miss Ferguson's classroom, I couldn't find her anywhere in the room. I looked at the chalkboard and saw that she wrote "Look for your schedule on my desk". I looked in the pile and found it on the buttom. I sat down at a desk and looked at how my schedule played out. '''Semester #1' 8:30-10:00 AM Chemistry 10:10-11:40 AM Gym 11:50 AM-2:00 PM Automotive Shop ' 11:50 AM-12:25 PM Lunch "C"' 2:10-3:40 PM Art At least I got three good classes after Chemistry. That should be worth something. One minute after reviewing my schedule, more students came into the room, none of them my friends. I bet I'm going to be the only one in this class, I think. Just then, Miss Ferguson came into the room. Miss Ferguson was a old-looking person. Winkles on her face and a mix of gray and brown hair. "Okay class, welcome to Chemistry class and if you're new here, then welcome to Carcer City Academy. I'm Miss Ferguson. A few rules: don't be an ennoying bugger and try to pass my class. If I need to talk to you after class, you better stay after or I'll have the Student Resource Officer bring you to me. Understand?" Everyone nodded nerviously in agreement to her demands. "Good. Now for this class period, we will get to know each other. State your name and some information about yourself". Everyone started to share information about themselves, mostly their age and what they do during freetime. When it was my turn, I did mine differently. "My name is Clayton Mason, but I like to be called C-Money". Everyone let out a moan as they all already knew that I perfer my nickname. "I'm 15 years old, turned during the summer. The only thing like to share is that I only share my personal business with people that I know and not to anyone who I just recently met in a classroom or even a teacher". Miss Ferguson gave me a deathly stare as if I did something wrong. "Is there not a friend in this class for you, C-Money?" she asked me. "Nope", I told her. "Good enough", she stated. The class then continued with sharing their personal information. After everyone shared, Miss Ferguson didn't do much but talked about what we will bedoing in Chemistry class throughout the semester. From what she told us, we will be doing mostly boring stuff like learning chemical equations. Yup, this class will be super boring and maybe hard. 3 1/2 Hours Later; 12:00 PM So first period is so far the most boring and loniest class that I could ever have. In Gym, I got Markel in there with me. Right now for Autoshop, I got Bradley and Jill in there with me as well as at lunch. And now, I recently found out that Jill and I have Art together. It does make perfect sense. We both a skill in drawing. We both can draw about anything real good. We can draw people and objects. We know how to make shadows and light in the drawings. We know all about the elements and principles of art. We're both real good. Markel once joked that we should be artists after we graduate. That is something I might consider one day. "So Miss Ferguson gave you a deadly look like if she might use you?" Bradley asked. All three of us were hanging out at his car at the student parking lot. "Yup, now I'm gonna have to be extra careful about what I do in the class as well as keeping my grade up", I told him. "Sucks to be you", Jill commented as she took a bite of her Bleeder Burger that Bradley bought for her. "At least you don't have to worry about some of the Socs messing with you in her class", Bradley assured me. "True", I agree. "I think they do know better than to try to start something with me in her class. They probably don't want to be spanked or whatever their rich exotic parents do to discipline them", I joked. We all laughed at that joke for a minute before we saw a couple Socs walk by us. We kept quiet till they passed by, then we continued talking."Man, let's put some tunes on", Jill suggested. "I'll choose", he stated. He turned on the radio and tuned it to Carcer Rock Radio. Liberty Rock Radio may have the most listeners, but we got the best songs. And they may be stationed at the largest city in the state, but we are the ones that are blessed with the best artists. C.R.R. This is Carcer Rock Radio. ''We Built This City ''by Starship then started playing. "I love this song", Jill said outloud. "That is not why this city was built....or known for actually", Bradley joked. I eyeballed him and then started balling up my fists. "Right, sorry", he told me. Sometimes, I think he totally forgets that I don't have a dad anymore since that terrible night nearly four years. Fifteen minutes later, the bell ringed and it was time to go to fourth period. "See ya, Bradley", I said. "Later you two", he said as he rushed to his next class. "Come on, let's get to Art class together", Jill insisted. "I'm not going to make you walk there by yourself", I stated. We grabbed hands and then started heading to Art class. It wasn't far from the parking lot, so we made it on time to class. "Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Jackson and I will aduct you all into the world of art", she said as we all entered the class. For her class today, we didn't have to do much. All we had to do was just draw one or two things that describes us. I don't know what Jill was drawing, but I drew a muscle car as well as her. When everyone showed their drawing, Mrs. Jackson told them to explain it. "I drew a muscle car because I really like cars and I drew Jill because we are the perfect couple in the entire school", I explained. Everyone awed about what I said as well as what Jill said about me when she showed her drawing. Pretty soon, class was over and most of the students were heading for the buses. "I gotta go and meet some people by the gym. You wanna come?" she asked. "Naw, I'm going to the bathroom to smoke some cigarettes. I need them badly", I told her. We kissed and then she walked in the direction of the gym. As for me, I went to the nearest boys' bathroom. I needed to stay after anyway for the dinner that the school prepares for students who don't have food back at home. I was really starving....or maybe it was addiction to nicotine kicking in. Category:Blog posts